An Ever Changing Hope
by MissUnideloyale
Summary: No one knows their future. You always need a little hope. Set in a Reign A/U. Bash/OC, Francis/Mary, Kenna/OC, Castleroy/Greer, Julian/Lola, Henry/Catherine
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and Author's Note: I do not own Reign or its characters. I only own the OC's and the storyline. Comments and reviews are always welcomed. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Arianna de' Medici was almost there. She had waited for this moment for almost a year, and she was almost there. Just a few more hours…

She was finally going home to see her friends, her family, and Sabastian, her one true love. She had spent a year in Spanish Court, and missed him dearly. They had corresponded by letter, but it wasn't the same. She was thrilled when her cousin, Elizabeth told her she could go back home.

Ari sighed. She touched her necklace. She squeezed the pearl tightly and closed her eyes. She started remembering her last day with Bash…

* * *

_Ari had dreaded this day. It was the day that her cousin, Elizabeth was getting married, which meant it was Ari's last day with Bash. Once Elizabeth was married, her and her cousin would leave for Spain. For Elizabeth was going to be Queen, and Ari her lady-in-waiting._

_She impatiently paced her chambers waiting for Bash. Since it was her last day in France, they had decided to spend the day together. She heard a rap at her door. _

"_Come in," she said, already knowing who it was. _

_The door opened. Bash entered holding a picnic basket._

"_Good morning, my love." He said, placing a kiss on Ari's cheek. "I thought today we would go riding and have a picnic near the river. How does that sound? "_

_Ari faked a smile. "It sounds wonderful dear, as long as I am with you."_

_Bash looked at Ari with concern. "Do not worry about tomorrow Ari. Just think of today." _

"_I can never fool you can I?" Ari kissed him. "I will miss those lips."_

_ Bash laughed. "Then you can have as many kisses as you want my dear." He guided her to the door. "The day is young, let us enjoy it."_

_ Ari smiled. Bash was right. Today was their last day together, and she wanted to enjoy it._

_They had ridden awhile now. Ari was getting restless. As much as she loved her adventures with Bash, she always got anxious of his little surprises, and today was no different._

_They finally stopped at a river bend. Bash leapt down from his horse. He then helped Ari down, but not before stealing a very passionate kiss. He held her in his arms, her feet barely touching the ground._

"_You always surprise me." said Ari after Bash let her go from his grasp._

"_How so?" asked Bash_

"_You have never helped me off my horse before, especially not in that way."_

_Bash couldn't help but smirk. "Can't I be a gentleman for once?" He shook his head. "You are so stubborn."_

"_Hey!" Ari playfully hit him. "I might be stubborn, but you love that in me."_

"_Yes I do." Bash leaned in for another kiss, but instead was teased as Ari playfully kissed kiss nose._

_Ari looked into his eyes, all seriousness in her eyes. "Never forget me Bash, promise me?"_

"_I could never forget you Ari." He started walking toward his horse. "Let us start unpacking. I am getting hungry"_

_Ari sighed. She knew he blamed himself. She was a lady of high status and nobility, and he was just the bastard son of the King. When they started courting, they knew the match would be looked down upon, but they never thought someone would split them apart. But once her aunt, Queen Catherine found out, her destiny seemed to be set in stone. Her aunt was going to send her to Spain, away from Bash and everything she loved. _

"_I wish you would stop blaming yourself." She said, helping Bash lay out the blanket. "It isn't your fault."_

_Bash tried to busy himself. He knew he could never fool Ari. He just wasn't ready to accept the fact that they would might never see each other again._

_ "A wise person told me to focus on today" Ari said stopping Bash in his tracks. "So," continued Ari kissing him. "Let's do that shall we?" _

_Bash sighed. "Alright. But only for you" _

"_That's all I ask." Said Ari with a grin. "Now, let's eat, I'm starving."_

_They spend hours doing nothing but eating and chatting. They seemed to forget their troubles and enjoyed each other's company._

"_We should get going." Ari said laying on Bash's chest. "It's getting late and Elizabeth will start looking for me."_

"_Not just yet." Bash said getting up. "I have something for you." He went to his horse and grabbed a small black box from his satchel. He handed it to her. _

_Ari opened the box. In the box was a pearl pendant laced with gold leaves to resemble a flower. It was attached to a golden chain. _

"_Bash I love it. Thank you!" Ari said feeling special. "Please put it on me." She handed him the necklace._

"_I want you to know how much I love you, Ari." Bash said putting the pendant on her. "This is only a small token of the love I have for you."_

_Ari twirled around to face Bash. "I love you Bash. I will never take it off"_

* * *

Ari sighed. She loved remembering times like these. She loved Bash, and couldn't wait to go home. Just a few more hours….

**Author's Note: I thought I would start off with a fluff piece. I wanted to show how solid Ari and Bash's relationship is, and also some back story on Ari's pendant. That pendant will take center stage in a couple more chapters. **

**The next chapter, I will introduce more OC's and of course some more Reign characters. Review and comments are always appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer and Author's Note: I do not own Reign or its characters. I only own my OC's and the plot line. **

**In this chapter I will be introducing another OC. I hope you enjoy it. As always, reviews and comments are welcome.**

**Chapter Two**

It was almost time for the carriage to arrive, and Bash was running late. He rummaged around his desk for a letter, the letter that would hopefully change everything.

He was about to go to the courtyard when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed. He was still running late.

"Come in." He said impatiently.

The door opened and in came Giovanni, Ari's brother.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Said Giovanni. "Master of Horse and Hunt is a great title, and I hear the title brings gold and an estate."

"Thank you." Bash answered. "But I believe you are here for a reason other than congratulating me."

"Ah, yes. I have heard you are thinking of proposing to my sister, now that you can support her."

Bash grinded his teeth. It was a thought he had in his mind for a while. When he was given his title, he had told Francis his of intentions. He had told Francis to keep it a secret, but obviously his little brother wasn't as tight lipped as he thought. Blabbermouth.

"That is my intention, yes," answered Bash

"Good," said Giovanni slapping Bash on the back. "You two seem to be a good fit, just do it soon. My sister is a beautiful girl and a lot of guys will have their eyes on her."

"Trust me I know," admitted Bash, going to the door. Giovanni followed.

"All I ask," Giovanni said, blocking the door. "Is that you don't break her heart."

""I promise," said Bash. "I am not my father."

"Good." Giovanni moved from the door. "Now let's go greet your future bride."

* * *

The carriage enter the gates of the castle. Ari could see the courtyard ahead. She saw her family and friends gather to great her. She saw everybody, everybody except Bash.

The carriage stopped. The footman opened the door and she stepped out.

"Welcome home Lady Ari," said a voice behind her. Bash stood next to the carriage holding a rose. "For you." He said handing her the rose.

Ari blushed. It was just like Bash to surprise her like that.

"Thank you Sebastian. It is wonderful to be home."

Bash held out his hand. Ari took it and they started walking towards the crowd.

"Ari!" Mary and Francis greeted the couple. "It is so great to see you again. Welcome home."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Ari said bowing

"Please stop with the formalities, Ari." Said Francis smiling. "We are family, after all."

"It is so nice to see you." Said Mary hugging Ari. "It has been too long."

"Yes it has." Said Ari returning the hug. "I am sorry we weren't able to catch up when you first arrived at Court."

"Well we have plenty of time now." Said Mary. "After you get settled, you must come to my room. The girls will be so happy to see you."

"Of course Mary. I will see you soon." Ari said curtsying.

* * *

After they said hello to most of Ari's family and friends, Bash took her to the gardens. Once they were alone, he kissed her, lifting her up and twirling her.

"I've missed you too," Ari said a little dizzily.

Bash smiled. He was so happy she was home, and in his arms. He didn't want to let her go.

"I want to remember this moment," he said kissing her. "I can't believe your back."

"Well I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," assured Ari

"Good, because I'm not ready to let go of you.""

"Well I hope you will let go of her sooner or later," said Giovanni, coming out of nowhere. "I would eventually like to give my sister a hug."

"Gio!" Ari said hugging him. "It is so nice to see you. How are you, little brother?"

"I am well and married," Giovanni said with all smiles.

"So you wrote in your last letter," said Ari, a little perturbed.

"Giovanni as finally caught Tatiana in matrimony," said Bash wrapping his arms around Ari's waist. "Where is your blushing bride?"

"She is here somewhere. I probably should find her."

"Yes you should," Ari said, irritably. "You know how Tatiana can be a flirt."

Giovanni gave Ari a look before going off to find his wife. Arianna sighed, turning to look at Bash.

"I don't know why he married her. She's the biggest flirt in Court."

"Yes, but it isn't you problem," said Bash, planting a kiss on her four head. "So don't worry about it, okay?"

"Yes but he's,"

"A grown man. He needs to make his own choices and he will live with his consequences," said Bash hugging her. "Promise me you will not meddle."

"Fine. I promise, but only because you asked so nicely."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am still trying to establish Bash and Ari's relationship. Bash will reveal "the letter" to Ari in the next chapter. But what does "the letter" say? Please leave your thoughts in the reviews. I will take every idea into account before I write it into the next chapter.

Thanks again for all the great reviews and comments. More to come soon! Promise!


End file.
